Friendly Competition
by Dizzy28
Summary: There's nothing wrong with a bit of friendly competition./Set in S1, companion piece to Filming Raul.
AN: I rarely write Author Notes in my stories, and heaven knows I've never warned about this before (and it sort of makes me feel like I'm back in a time where this kind of content was taboo) but I've been informed this fandom doesn't receive this kind of story that well, so I'm warning for those with frail hearts and even more frail sensitivities.

This story involves Francine having feelings for Amanda that go beyond friendship. Yes, you're reading correctly, non-straight fanfiction, a field where, might I add, the SMK fandom is thoroughly poor. There's the lightest tinge of romance to this story (for both Lee/Amanda, and Francine/Amanda, really) it's set in S1, after all, and I really encourage you to give this story a chance. However, if the simple thought of lesbian romance is really that aggressively unacceptable for you, please don't even read this story, I have no time for _that_ kind of criticism.

But if you are open to the possibility that maybe Francine is something other than 100% straight as a ruler, and might have a little crush on beautiful, sweet Amanda, I warmly welcome you to the 21st century, and encourage you to read this story (and one I have in the works, which is even more romantically charged).

Whatever the case, this story was made with as much love and effort than my other (few for this fandom) fanfics, so I hope you enjoy it as much as everyone seemed to enjoy the rest :)

As usual, I encourage and appreciate constructive criticism of any kind (it is my first time writing Francine, after all).

~dizzy

* * *

"Wait a minute, are you jealous?"

Bright blue eyes widen as they meet Lee's gaze.

"You're jealous, aren't you?"

Fracine fumbles to recover, as Lee just smiles a stupid, knowing grin.

"Oh, don't flatter yourself Scarecrow," Francine mutters, "I have no interest left in you."

Lee's grin widens, and he lowers his voice just a tad, enough for their conversation to maintain its privacy in the busy bullpen.

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

 _Damn Scarecrow and his deduction skills._

"I don't know what you're talking about," is Francine's feeble _plead the fifth_ defense, and she turns around to walk towards her desk, cursing her choice in friends when she feels Lee following closely behind.

"I can't believe it. You, Francine, of all people. I thought Amanda was just a frumpy housewife."

Defenseless, and frankly tired of Lee Stetson's taunts, she turns towards him, one manicured fingernail poking his chest.

"And what about you, huh?"

Lee frowns, and tries so hard to look offended he even takes half a step back.

"Me? What about me?"

Francine huffs, knowing very well that under all that cool and aloof behavior, Lee was as interested in the woman as she was.

"Don't try to deny it, Lee. I've seen those puppy eyes you give her-"

"Puppy eyes?" Lee's voice is rising at this point, and a few heads turn towards them, although both him and Francine are too busy arguing to really notice, "I wasn't the one getting all huffy because she pays more attention to me than she does to you."

"And, _I_ wasn't the one playing couple the minute you saw your chance!"

"There was a patrol car going past! It looked more natural!"

Francine scoffs, and rolls her eyes at him. "Oh, I know all about your _natural_ , Stetson. You're going to break that woman's heart."

"Woah, I-"

"Which woman?"

Amanda's sudden voice breaks into Lee and Francine's argument, and they both jump apart and turn to look at Amanda, standing there, with a small smile on her face and a quizzical look.

Lee's the first to talk, looking quickly at Francine and back to Amanda, trying desperately to figure out exactly how much of the discussion Amanda had heard. "What?"

"Francine said you're going to break someone's heart."

Lee fumbles for an explanation, but Francine is quicker, giving Amanda a small smirk.

"Scarecrow was asking me for advice on how to break up with his last _fling_. As to how he hasn't figured out how to do that yet, with the speed at which he goes through them, it's a mystery."

Amanda nods and smiles, as Lee shoots Francine a furious look.

Amanda seems to sense that, and tries to mediate between them, her calm voice breaking into the discussion like a bucket of cold water.

"Well, I just wanted to say how much I enjoyed working with you Francine, even if it was just for a little while." Francine smiles, but before she has a chance to reply Amanda continues her rant. "I know you might think it's not technically working together, because I'm just civilian auxiliary, and really, I shouldn't even be in the field, probably, but it was my car those people broke into, and it was me who found out about Raul and his tapes, so I think, well, I think you could consider this a case in which we all worked together, right?"

Francine frowns, and rather than try to follow the ramble, just smiles, and nods. "Right."

Lee's voice holds more than a hint of amusement when he next speaks, and he pushes himself off the edge of Francine's desk, placing his hands on Amanda's arms. "Well, you did a great job, Amanda."

"Oh, thank you, Lee." Amanda gives him a warm smile, and shuffles her feet a little, and Francine resists the urge to kick Lee Stetson in the shins, which gets harder when he turns to Francine with a smug look.

Amanda looks towards Francine, and then at Lee. "Well, I should get going-"

"PTA meetings to attend?" Francine interjects, and Amanda gives her a short shake of her head, managing to look amused, a little annoyed, and completely adorable, all at the same time.

"See you later, Francine, Lee." She nods to the both of them, making her way through the bullpen, both Francine and Lee looking after her retreating figure until she's out of the door.

Lee turns at Francine and gives her a teasing grin, shoving his hands deep inside his pockets. "Good luck with that frumpy housewife of yours, Desmond."

Francine rolls her eyes, and resists the urge to throw a stapler at Lee's head. "You too, Scarecrow."


End file.
